


Help Please!!!

by llola



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llola/pseuds/llola
Summary: Hi, I need your help to find a fanfiction that I can find anymore. It is about Even and Isak when they are older. Even was married to Sonja now she is dead and he is alone with their kids. Isak is single, he delivers baby and write a blog and they find each other again.I can't remember the name of it....I would really appreciate it if you could help me





	Help Please!!!

Hi, I need your help to find a fanfiction that I can find anymore. It is about Even and Isak when they are older. Even was married to Sonja now she is dead and he is alone with their kids. Isak is single, he delivers baby and write a blog and they find each other again.   
I can't remember the name of it....

 

I would really appreciate it if you could help me


End file.
